


He could not click that day

by EmilieTulip



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Bad Poetry, Crack, Fix-It, I Don't Even Know, Infinity Gauntlet, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieTulip/pseuds/EmilieTulip
Summary: 'You should have gone for the head,'He said, he said,He said...'For surely then I would be deadIf only you'd gone for the head.'(Thanos struggles to snap his fingers due to his arthritis)





	He could not click that day

**Author's Note:**

> For my pal Olivia, who was probably not expecting this utter codswallop when we discussed a happy ending to Infinity War. 😂

'You should have gone for the head,'  
He said, he said,  
He said...   
'For surely then I would be dead  
If only you'd gone for my head.'

So Thanos went to snap his hands  
as thor cried out in rage,   
but click his fingers he could not.   
Oh! He could not that day,  
that day, that day...   
He could not click that day.

'Oh my! Oh my! What a turn!'  
he cried, he cried,  
he cried...   
'My arthritis and poor health  
have made me rather tired'

'I'm old and purple, not immortal  
(though I should like to be).  
My bones are stiff,   
I cannot click  
and slaughter half of yee.  
Oh gee, oh gee,   
oh gee... '

And with a roar, the mighty Thor  
realigned his axe –  
lopped off the purple Titan's head  
'til he was nice and dead  
and dead, and dead...  
Until Thanos was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I swear my other works aren't like this. I probably need sleep.


End file.
